


Going back

by Sobrietyisoverrated



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobrietyisoverrated/pseuds/Sobrietyisoverrated
Summary: They go back in time, and after a very eventful night, Ben gives them the talking to of their life on how they have treated Klaus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, so Im trying to figure out some of the things about writing on here, as opposed to other sites I have used. Forgive me if it sucks ass.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed out, as I was led by the arm into a car by Reginald. He said nothing, as I continued to sob out. It was the dead of night, and none of my siblings heard anything. If they did hear me, they did nothing. His grip on my wrist, was too tight, and I could tell there were going to be bruises. As he wrestled me into the car, I went slack, already knowing that fighting was only going to get me in more trouble. I closed my eyes and tried to prepare myself for hell. We got out at the cemetery, and I could feel my eyes burning from the tears that were trying to push themselves out of my eyes. I could see figures already, despite barely being in the cemetery. Figures depicting gruesome scenes reached out towards me and started to scream my name, grabbing at me with their dirty hands. They all started screaming at me, making my head throb. It took all I had not to flinch back. Reginald pushed me towards the mausoleum, and I started to hyperventilate and beg. He opened the door and pushed me in. I fell onto the ground heavily, scraping my hands and knees. I got up and started banging on the door, begging for him to let me out. My body began freezing, and I started shivering as people tried to grab me, only for their hands to go through me. I ran to the corner, and put my hands over my ears, trying to block out their begs for help, mirroring my earlier ones. I curled up in a ball, desperatley trying to get away. I shut my eyes tight, trying not to see their bloody faces and bodies. The coldness of the ground soaked into my bones, making me shiver even more violently. They were everywhere, their screams making me want to scream out myself. I was alone in the dark with them, with nowhere to hide. A blue light lit up the room, and suddenly I could feel their fingernails scratching at my arms and legs. I froze in terror, and started screaming. They suddenly realized that they could actually touch me, and started to attack me more violently. There were more than 30, all clawing and biting me. I felt chunks of my flesh come out, and kept screaming in terror and pain until I lost my voice. I couldn't move as they tried to kill me. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I screamed at them. They didn't answer, only screamed my name and begged for my help. I sobbed and begged for help, much like them. My entire body burned and ached, and I could feel my heartbeat pounding throughout my body. 'This is it,' I thought to myself, 'This is how I die(again).'


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's POV

I woke up in the morning, and something felt off. I looked around and remembered all that had happened. I ran a hand down my weary face, as if I had a bad hangover. It felt like I had cotton stuffed in my head, and my entire body felt sore. I was still getting used to being alive again, so it was weird to feel again. It was also weird not to be stuck to Klaus' side. Even before I died we were practically stuck together. I always went to him when the monsters were too restless, and he would go to me when the ghosts were too loud. I decided to check on him, so I got up and opened my door quietly, so as not to wake anyone up.

"Klaus?" I whispered, knocking lightly on the door. He didn't answer.

'Must still be asleep,' I thought, 'He needs it.' I walked down the hallway to the stairs, relishing in the feeling of the cold floor on my feet. I walked down the stairs, running my hands down the rails.When I got to the bottom I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.   
I walked into the kitchen, and smiled when I smelled the breakfast mom was cooking.

"Good morning ben," She said, smiling. She walked over and put her arms around me in a soft embrace. I gingerly put my arms around her, before grabbing her tighter when tears began to slip past my eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked me, worry filling her voice. I shook my head and smiled, wiping away my tears. She smiled at me and turned to continue cooking.

"You should get ready dear, breakfast will be ready soon. If you could wake up your brothers and sisters that would be a big help," She smiled sweetly.

"Okay mom," I left the kitchen and walked back up the stairs, a smile starting to spread across my face. I walked back up the stairs, my legs starting to get sore from all the stairs. Despite the pain, I still had a smile, just happy to be alive again.

Luther's door was first, him being number one and all. I knocked on it loudly.

"Get the fuck up!" I yelled at him through the door, still upset about what he did to Klaus and Vanya. I heard him groan, and I moved across the hall to diego's room. I knocked on the door lightly, and peeked my head in. He was up and moving, getting ready.

"Good morning Ben," He said, smiling widely.

"Good morning. Breakfast is going to be ready soon," I told him, smiling back. He nodded and continued getting ready.

I went to Allison's door next. I knocked on the door, and yelled out to her, not wanting to walk in in case she was changing.

"I'll be out in a little!" She yelled back, letting me know she heard me. Next I moved on five's room, wanting to let Klaus get some sleep. I knocked on the door.

"Wake up you grumpy bastard!" I yelled to him.

"Fuck off Ben!" I ignored him and walked on to Vanya's room. I raised my fist to knock, but she opened the door before I could.

"Good morning," she said in her soft voice.

"Good morning Vanya."

"Are you going down to the kitchen?" she asked me.

"I need to get dressed and wake up Klaus still."

"I'll wake up Klaus for you."

"Thank you," I said, giving her a hug. She stiffened up for a second, before melting into it. I walked to my room, which was just across the hall and started to get dressed. I pulled off my comfy pajamas, and pulled on my scratchy uniform, leaving the tie hanging around my neck untied. Maybe hanging around with Klaus for over a decade really made me more rebellious. Still not as rebellious as him, but still. This time around I'm not going to be the quiet pushover I was the first time around. Nobody fucks with Klaus this time. I spent too much time with him, seeing how everyone treated him, to not stick up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more parts coming soon. I will not let you down motherfuckers


	3. Chapter 3

Vanya's POV

I was back in that cell. I was screaming and begging for my siblings to let me out. They all turned their backs to me and left me. I could hear my blood moving through my body in time with my heartbeat, and the walls started to close in. They were so small I couldn't breathe. They were crushing me. I could hear and fell my bones crushing. There was nothing I could do. I could barely move.

I woke up with a gasp, damp from my sweat. I looked to my side table and the clock read 5:00. I sighed, and got up, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I got on my uniform, and got my violin case from under my bed. I looked outside through my cracked window, most likely from my nightmare, and watched the sunset while i decided which song to play.

I opened my case, and got out my violin and my bow. I began to play one of the pieces I composed during a rough patch of my life. I closed my eyes as the music began to flow around the room. The calming aspects of it helped me to relax and I felt my anxiety melt away. I looked up, and noticed my pillows floating around the room. They weren't hurting anything, so I decided to keep on playing. I changed the music on impulse, and the music started to crescendo. It started to get louder and faster. Everything that wasn't bolted down began to fly around, and hit the walls. I heard the window crack a little more over the music, and I stopped.

I put my Violin back in the case with shaky hands, and slid the case back under my bed. I started to pick up my room, when I heard ben calling out to the others to get up. Once I finished picking up all the shit that was around my room, I opened the door to head out. Ben was outside, about to knock. 

"Good morning," I said, trying to cover up how shaky my voice was.

"Good morning Vanya," He replied.

"Are you going down to the kitchen?" I asked him, wondering if I was going to have to go down alone.

"I need to get dressed and wake up Klaus still," he said, sounding tired.

"i'll wake up Klaus for you," I offered, trying to be helpful.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I stiffened at first, not used to physical contact that wasn't violent. My mind ran images of luther crushing through my eyes. 

'Ben isn't like Luther' I thought to myself. I wrapped my arms around, returning the affectionate gesture. He left to go into his room, and I headed towards Klaus door. There were posters and cut out images from magazines taped on his door.It was just like Klaus to be the only one to hang up crazy stuff outside his room, where Reginald would see and yell at him for. I knocked on the door gently, and waited to hear his voice. I didn't hear anything after a couple moments, so I opened his door.

He wasn't in his bed, and i couldn't see him anywhere else. 'He must already be downstairs' I thought, but I couldn't see his pajamas strewn about on the floor like they usually were. This wouldn't been concerning, because mom could have come in and cleaned up, but his bed wasn't made. I check his closet to make sure he wash't hiding in there after a panic attack, which I sometimes did. He wasn't in there.

I left his room to check the bathroom. He did like baths after all. Maybe he had gotten in the bath and fallen asleep. I walked down the hall to bathroom, and knocked on the door. I could hear the shower running, which wasn't like him. He preferred baths to showers. I knocked again, louder this time.

"I'm in here!" Allison yelled. So Klaus isn't in there. I walked to Ben's room, and knocked on the door. He opened it up and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What are some places that Klaus likes to stay at?" I asked him, trying not to panic.

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't in his room or the bathroom."

"Shit!" he said, running out of the room. I was really starting to panic at this point. I ran after him, trying to get my emotions under control.

"What's going on?" I asked him, the panic in my voice obvious.

"Split up and look for him!" He yelled at me, panicking. I ran downstairs and started to check every room, while he checked upstairs. He wasn't anywhere that I could see. He wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or dining room. I checked all the other rooms, but he wasn't there either. I went back into the kitchen and found mom.

"Where's Klaus?!" I asked, accidentally breaking a plate or two.

"He's in special training with your father." She smiled wide, and in that moment she looked more like a robot than ever. I broke more plates and glasses, and ran out, trying to find Ben. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran right into Diego. I knew that I was still panicking because I knew how bad 'special training' could be.

"What's going on?!" He yelled. I could feel wind pulling my hair everywhere.

"Where's Ben!?" I figured he would know where Klaus' special training was after spending so long with him.

"Calm down!" He yelled over the wind, putting his hands on my shoulders. The wind got stronger and I saw Ben run down the stairs.

"Where is he?" He screamed.

"Special training!" I yelled back, tears pushing against my eyes, making them burn hot. I knew how cruel Reginald could be.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Diego looked shocked at his language. I was too far gone to notice it. The other's were running down the stairs to get there as well. I shied away when I saw luther reach towards me. Ben ran out the front door, and I followed. Everyone else did too. He ran out to the area dad keeps all his cars.

"Who can drive?" Ben yelled at us through the screaming of the wind. Diego pushed his way out to the front of us, and we all piled into the car behind him. Ben was in the passenger seat giving him directions.

"Isn't this the way towards-" Luther started out saying. everyones faces paled, and the wind outside got stronger.

I balked when I saw a little graveyard with a mausoleum. Ben ran to the mausoleum and started banging on the door. We heard a wordless scream come from inside.

"It's me! It's ben! We're going to get you out of there!" The only reply he got was a heart wrenching scream. The wind got stronger until leaves and sticks were flying everywhere and trees were swaying so wildly I thought they were going to break in half. The panic in me was overwhelming. My brother, my little brother was locked up, just like I was. I know we are all the same age, but he was still my little brother. I knew he was terrified of ghosts and I couldn't imagine how scared he was. The mausoleum had a blue glow coming out of it, and I could see it shaking from my wind. I looked at Ben and saw his stomach and chest rolling. I knew The Horror was about to be released. The next thing I knew A bloody Klaus was being held gently by Ben's tentacles and the mausoleum was on the ground. 

The wind calmed down a bit as I ran to klaus. He had bite marks and scratches all over. I could almost see his organs. It looked like someone had tried to kill him. He had chunks of skin missing, and there was blood everywhere. I started sobbing, and then I felt a hand on my back. I thought it was one of my siblings trying to comfort me, until it scratched me. I then realized that Klaus' hands and arms were glowing blue. I turned around and there were over twenty ghosts that were severely disfigured. They were covered in blood, and they were corporeal. I screamed and the wind almost knocked everyone over. Klaus passed out, and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for letting me know about the mistake I made. I have fixed it, and here is the real chapter 4. <3

Klaus POV

I woke up on the infirmary table, with all my sibling standing around looking terrified. Diego and Ben were holding my hands, and Vanya was running her hands through my curly hair. My entire body was sore, and it felt like I was going to die. I groaned, and I heard exclamations of surprise.

"Are you okay?" Vanya asked, concern lacing her voice.

"What happened?" Someone else spoke up.

"How did this happen?"

"Does this happen all the time?"

Everyone kept asking me questions, making my head hurt even more. I tried to talk, but my throat was too sore from screaming all night. I looked down, and I had bandages covering practically all of my body. 

I looked up at my siblings, and they all had tears in their eyes, and were hugging onto each other. Even stoic five looked like he was about to start crying. They all came towards me and enveloped me in a group hug. It hurt when they brushed over my wounds, but I just held on tighter, relishing in the comfort. They let go, but hovered around me.

"Is there anything you need?" Allison asked me gently. I nodded.

"Water," I croaked out. Five flashed out and flashed back in a moment later with a glass of water. I grabbed it greedily, before being stopped by Ben's hand.

"Remember, drink it slowly. Don't chug it," He said. I nodded, and started sipping it. Vanya continued to run her hands through my hair and I leaned towards her. She stopped for a moment out of surprise, before continuing. Her gentle hands felt nice on my scalp, especially after I had spent all last night pulling my hair.

"What happened?" Diego asked after I finished my glass of water.

"I'm sober, so I guess it was easier to use my powers," I answered, squeezing his and Ben's hands harder.

"Does that happen often?" Five asked.

"This is the first time I've been put in there since we got back."

"Did he used to put you in there when we were younger?" Luther asked.

"We are younger brother dearest," I responded, trying to seem fine.

"I'm so sorry," Ben muttered to me.

"You don't need to be sorry Ben. He came in the middle of the night. You couldn't have known," I reassured him.

"But I should have known this would happen."

"It's okay Ben. You're here now." Tears rolled down his face, and he hugged me tightly.

"I think we need to have a team meeting," Ben said, " I forgot to say some things because I was so busy being alive I forgot that Klaus was slowly dying." everyone looked at him with shock on their faces. Vanya spoke up at last.

"Once mom says Klaus can leave we'll have it."

"It'll be our group therapy moment," Diego said.

"We'll rant, and cry, and yell, and become closer," Allison said. Everyone agreed, and I could feel tears of joy make my eyes burn as they tried to push their way through and onto my face. This is the first time I've ever felt so much love from my siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus' POV (Again)

Mom came in a couple minutes after our talk and checked on my wounds. They still looked terrible, and they hurt like hell, but at least they weren't still bleeding. I saw Allison, Vanya, and Ben get paler once they saw the extent of my injuries.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to walk or do any strenuous activity for a while," Mom told me.

"Oh," I looked down at the ground. I knew that once I got better, dad would triple my training. Mom left the room, and Ben squeezed my hand tighter.

"You don't have to go back there," Ben reassured.

"Yes I do," Tears slipped down my face at the prospect of going back.

"Actually you can't," Five spoke up. I looked at him curiously.

"Vanya and Ben destroyed the mausoleum," Allison said. I looked at Vanya and Ben with shock on my face.

"Thank you," I whispered out to them. Ben nodded, and Vanya brought me into a hug. I wiped away my tears, and looked around the room. I saw a room full of relieved faces, and comforting smiles. I smiled back at all of them, and closed my eyes, my body insanely sore due to the lack of pain relievers due to my addictions. I closed my eyes and leaned back, relaxing my sore muscles. I felt myself slip into sleep, hopefully without nightmares.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben's POV

"Now listen up everyone! Before we begin getting all heartfelt and emotional I need to talk." I began. I saw confused looks spread across my siblings faces.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"You guys have treated Klaus like shit since day one. He was absolutely terrified of his powers and you never once tried to understand him or them. All you did was belittle him and look down on him. He was trying his hardest, and you guys never helped him. He tried his hardest to get sober so many times, and you guys all laughed at him and told him to do better. He has been through hell and back and nobody cared or noticed. If I hadn't been with him all that time-" My voice cracked as tears made their way down my face. I didn't wipe them away even though they itched as they fell. I wanted them to see how much this impacted me.

"But-" Luther began before I cut him off.

"NO! You don't get to cut me off! You don't get to speak! You left him for dead! He followed into that rave. Trying to stay sober. He got into a fight to protect you. And you left him on the floor dead while you went off to get laid. You don't get to say anything. You have treated him the worst out of everyone. "

"Ben," I heard someone softly say. I looked down at the infirmary bed, and saw Klaus looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I squeezed the hand of his that I was still holding, and kissed him on the forehead.

" Go back to sleep," I told him softly, wiping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry that we treated you that way," Allison said, nose and cheeks red from trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay," He said.

"No it isn't and that's the problem," Diego spoke up, crying. I looked over to where five was standing. He didn't say anything, but he looked at me with remorse in his eyes. I nodded at him, and turned back to Klaus. He wrapped his arms around me gingerly. I wrapped my arms around him too, careful of his injuries.

"We'll try harder this time," Diego said with certainty in his voice.

"No you won't," Klaus said softly. At this, everyone who wasn't already crying, had noticeable tears falling down their faces.

"You don't have to go back to special training, and we'll help you stay sober, and we'll listen to your input in meetings," Luther said, trying to convince him.

"Dad will just find a new way to torture me, and the ghosts will never leave me alone. My powers are still useless. I will just get in the way during missions. Besides, we have to focus on Vanya's powers and Ben being alive."

"We won't let that happen," I told him.

"And we can help train you in secret with Vanya," Five spoke up finally. Klaus didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and smiled.


End file.
